Whisper
by FloFlower1730
Summary: She stopped believing with 11. She stopped crying with 12. She stopped hurting with 13. Stopped feeling with 14. She stopped hoping with 15. And lastly she stopped living with 16 Rated M for suicide, blood, language, and character death.


Whisper

Summary: She stopped believing with 11. She stopped crying with 12. She stopped hurting with 13. Stopped feeling with 14. She stopped hoping with 15. And lastly she stopped living with 16

Rated M for suicide, blood, language, and character death. [SasuTenNeji SasuSaku NejiTen] AU

xXWhisperXx

A/N: I listened to the Evanescence Fallen CD and got the Idea to form all the songs into fan fictions... all of them revolve around Tenten :)

xXWhisperXx

xXI know I can stop the Pain If I will it all the wayXx

11

xXI know I can stop the Pain If I will it all the wayXx

He hits me again. I cringe. He takes the knife from his pocket and makes a big 'X' on my leg. The X is my sign.

I am Tenten. Only Tenten. I have no surname believe me. My foster father hates me. I don't even know why!

Well I lay in my room... as he calls it. For me it's nothing but a cell.

I'm in the basement on the cold floor. It's beautifully decorated with straw and bars.

Do you hear the sarcasm?

Well as I lay there crying I thought about my childhood friend Sasuke. He always rescued me from everything. He caught me as I fell.

Told me he was there and everything was over.

But now all I can do is talk with my self.

The truth drives me into madness... He doesn't want to protect me anymore. He has a crush on a girl. And protects her instead of protecting me.

I know I can stop this pain if I believe in the future. If I believe in myself and if I want it all the pain will slowly fade away.

But today, as it is a hard day for me

I can't believe anymore.

xXI know I can stop the Pain If I will it all the wayXx

_I stopped believing with 11_

xXI know I can stop the Pain If I will it all the wayXx

xXNever sleep never dieXx

12

xXNever sleep never dieXx

He hits me. He takes the knife. I now the procedure.

He leaves. I shed my tears.

I look at the picture on my wall. On it is me with a pink haired girl and Sasuke.

Today they abandoned me. Both of them did. To be popular.

I cried and told them not to turn away from me.

Now I'm whispering their names while I lay down on the straw to sleep. "Sakura, Sasuke." I bolt up. With my eyes wide. They don't give a shit about me!

So why should I give a shit about them.

But I know that when I go to sleep I will see their faces and the memory from today.

I don't go to sleep anymore. I promise myself that I'll never sleep again and feel strong. I notice how the tears flow over my face.

I wipe them off with my sleeve.

I won't cry anymore.

xXNever sleep never dieXx

_I stopped crying with 12_

xXNever sleep never dieXx

xXImmobilized by my fearXx

13

xXImmobilized by my fearXx

He hits me. He hits them. He imprisoned Sakura and Sasuke, too.

It still hurts me seeing them. It still hurts me being hit.

Sakura screams. Sasuke grunts. He takes out the knife and marks our legs.

I have X, Sasuke has T and Sakura has C.

He takes one of our feet and cuts half of our toes.

He takes them and stuffs them into our mouths. We almost puke.

Somehow I know it gets worse. He goes to Sakura and cuts away her right foot both of her legs and her arms. after that He kills her driving the knife deep into her chest

I am so frightened that I can't move. The same is with Sasuke. He cries.

My foster father leaves.

He wakes up and tells me to kill him. I shake my head.

"Don't you see how much I am hurting because of this...? He took the love of my life"

I sigh and shake my head. Still too much in shock

"We have to stop hurting" I smile weakly at him. He nods.

I won't be hurting anymore.

xXImmobilized by my fearXx

_I stopped hurting with 13_

xXImmobilized by my fearXx

xXGod knows what lies behind themXx

14

xXGod knows what lies behind themXx

We're still alive hurting. There's another boy with us now. Hyuuga Neji is his name. Neji is asleep while I pretend to sleep. Sasuke is awake. I don't know why. I look at him from behind my eyelashes. He looks deep in thought.

Sasuke and I became like sister and brother since Sakura's death.

The funny thing is we celebrate over every thing. over the rat that lives with us, over a little bit of bread that we get sometimes and over the moon that stands up high in the sky.

Sasuke looks over his back. He hears something I think. I don't know.

I see him. My foster father. While Sasuke turns around slowly he creeps up behinds him and... 'No don't Sasuke don't turn away' I think but it's too late. This man cuts away Sasuke's head.

He takes a finger and draws it through Sasuke's blood. He puts his finger on the wall and writes with Sasuke's blood "Die scum! Die!" and "The grimreaper: 02 The scum: 00"

It's a horrible sight. He leaves. I sit there and the pain in myself doesn't stop it grows more and more each second. I turn it off and can't feel anymore.

xXGod knows what lies behind themXx

_I stopped feeling when I was 14_

xXGod knows what lies behind themXx

xXDeath before my eyesXx

15

xXDeath before my eyesXx

Neji and I grew together last year. I comfort him when he's upset and his wounds hurt too much. The blood is still there on the wall. Now it's become a dark brownish red. It stinks of blood but we were used to it.

But the day comes and I know Neji won't survive it. He is ill for sometime now.

But today it's time.

I stand over him and he looks like an angel from up here.

I knee down next to him. He whispers "We'll see each other soon" and he closes his eyes and is dead. I hear the monsters steps and Lie down on the hard floor next to the straw.

The monster comes in and takes Neji's body and rips of his arms and legs and lastly his head. The blood is spurting out of the wounds. He again takes his finger and goes through the blood with it.

He walks to the wall and corrects "The grim reaper 02 The scum: 00" to "The grim reaper 03 The scum: 00" and under it he writes "I'll let you suffer little girl".

I stop hoping for a better life.

xXDeath before my eyesXx

_I stopped hoping when I was 15_

xXDeath before my eyesXx

xXThough they're screaming your nameXx

16

xXThough they're screaming your nameXx

I'm still alive. A year has passed since Neji died. His body still rots down here together with Sasuke's and Sakura's. I don't know which date today is, which month it is, which season it is but I'm pretty sure I'm 16 now.

but I know something for sure.

I can't live on like this any longer!

It's not like there would be another life for me... I'll die in here know it.

I prepare everything that I need.

The blunt knife that He had forgotten once in my hand I stand in the corner of the room.

He comes in and I lunge at him and ram the knife through his body, through his heart. He is instantly dead. I smile sadly and cut my finger. "The grimreeper: 03 The scum: 01"

I smile and get the rope that had lain here from before I had come here.

I stand on top of the monster and fix the rope on a pole that was over my head. I kick the monsters body away from under my feet and hang myself.

I stop living

xXThough they're screaming your nameXx

_**I stopped living with 16**_

xXThough they're screaming your nameXx

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum


End file.
